Memory may include one-time programmable memory cells for use for various purposes. In one example conventional memory arrangement, one memory structure is provided as working memory for writing/reading data while a separate memory structure is provided for storing one-time programmable data which is not changed.
In illustrative implementations, one-time programmable memory may be programmed by a manufacturer of the memory or perhaps an end user customer who incorporates the memory into an end product. The one-time programmable memory is written to once and may be implemented as non-volatile memory, such as fuses or anti-fuses, to permanently store the one-time programmable data.
At least some embodiments described below are directed towards memories, memory arrays, memory systems and memory programming methods.